


Isak, the boy he who laughs

by mellowsweet



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV Even Bech Næsheim
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet
Summary: 他不知道这意味着什么，他无法分辨胸腔中的这股冲动来自什么，他毫无头绪，但他迫切地想要再次见到他，他需要认识他，他渴望了解他，他想要抚平他紧蹙的眉头，抹去他的忧伤。爱上了Isak的Even和受了伤的Isak互相救赎的故事。





	Isak, the boy he who laughs

**Author's Note:**

> 我的妈呀写了快1w7……  
> 其实蛮适合做连载的，但是最近应该没时间写，就先当一个oneshot看吧各位。  
> 有少量的Chrisak，请注意避雷。  
> In case大家以为我写错……  
> 分割章节的季节  
> 中文是Even内心感受到的季节  
> 英文是故事发生时真实的季节  
> 月份是正确的时间线

 

 

 

**Origin of the name Isak**

_Swedish form of Isaac._

_According to the biblical Book of Genesis, Isaac was the son of Abraham and Sarah and father of Jacob; his name means "he will laugh”._

 

 

**春天**

**-Autumn**

**March**

 

“圈出来的这几家都是提供挪威语服务的，建议你去这些诊所问一问。”这个看起来和Even差不多大的医师一边画圈一边说：“然后还有这些，你可以看看。”

Even从她手里接过她刚打印出来的这份资料，他翻了翻，不外乎是“自杀防范指南”、“如何对抗拖延症”“如何对抗抑郁情绪”之类的资料。

“呃，谢谢，但是我只是想开药……”

“还有这个，自杀求救热线。”她撕了张便利贴抄上电话号码，拿过Even的资料贴在上面：“我建议你还是先去一下那些提供双语服务的诊所，那边会更详细的解答你的问题。”

“好吧……”

“你还有什么需要帮助的地方？”

“没有了，谢谢你的时间。”

Even拿起资料，谢过医师，走出了咨询室。

 

他再次翻了翻手中这打刚打印好的纸，叹了口气。

他本来只是想咨询一下怎么样才能拿到自己一直在服用的处方药，所以才预约了学校提供的心理健康咨询，谁想到对方一上来就不耐烦地问他精神状况，他一懵英语说得磕巴起来。对方便把这打东西给了他。

“我建议你还是用本国语去治疗，这样更准确一些。”对方那个该死的程式化般的微笑在他脑中浮现，他觉得有些屈辱，雅思也是考了7.5出来的，从来没有人说他英语不好，这会儿却因为“无法阐述自己当前心理状态”而被这么敷衍了事地打发走，他心情实在是不太好。

 

他在长椅坐下，一只垃圾鸟闲庭信步地在他脚边踱来踱去，好像在观察他有没有带什么吃的。

他挥手赶走那只鸟，低头看着那张纸，圈出来的挪威语服务的也就只有两所。

他决定随缘预约一家看看先。

约完诊所，他把手机揣回兜里，又看了看这打纸。

什么如何对抗情绪，什么预防自杀指南。他早已熟记在心里。

久病成医。

那鸟恼羞成怒地啄了他小腿一下，它的喙又硬又长，这一下可不轻，他吃痛地站起来，无奈地向公交车站走去。

 

**冬天**

**-Winter**

**December**

 

Even从小到大就不是一个要人操心的孩子，成绩好，长得帅，又打得一手好球。家世也好，父亲做贸易生意，母亲是外交官，两人成天满世界飞来飞去。

对，他就是传说中的“别人家的孩子”。他在挪威的最后半年被诊断出抑郁。那时候他已经准备申请澳洲的大学。他的成绩一直很拔尖，有很大的希望进入顶尖名校深造。他的父母希望他去美国接受最好的教育，学更精尖的专业。但他想逃的更远点，去南半球，去感受热烈的阳光，在黄金海岸纵情奔跑，恣意喘息。

他的生活里不应该有什么烦恼，但他不快乐。

他一直都知道自己不像自己表现出的那么开心——他知道自己笑起来有多好看，他已经收到太多歌颂他笑容的情书——但他也没有把这当成一个很严肃的事情去面对。

不开心久了，也就习惯了。

毕竟，真的没什么好开心。

他不知道为什么要活着，生命中的一切都没有意义。

 

当他一天当中第十次盯着天花板想着要不要吊死自己时，他终于意识到这里有些问题。

他出了些问题。

那时他在焦躁的等着学校的offer，他申请了教育专业，他想做老师。他喜欢小孩子，他觉得自己会很适合。他收到了ANU和Melbourne的offer，但他不是很想去，他想去悉尼。他听说悉尼是个有些土气的城市，但大家过的都挺开心。

以他的成绩，上USYD肯定是板上钉钉的事，但不知道为什么，其他同学的offer都陆续到了，只有他的还没到。

“你要愿意的话，我可以和和伯克利教育系的主任聊一聊，你知道，他们教育专业比悉尼的排名要高很多。”Even的父亲一边在面包上涂果酱一边看似毫不在意地说。

“我已经决定要去悉尼了。”Even叉起一块鳄梨：“如果你是在担心学费太贵的话，你们放心，我会自己解决的。”

“Even，”Even母亲放下刀叉，手指交叉着看着他：“你知道，钱对我们来说从来都不是问题。你怎么会觉得我们会因为这个而不想让你去澳洲？我们是为了你好，你在美国的话，我们就可以多照顾你。”

“我已经决定了。”Even坚定地看着他们：“我已经不是孩子了，我十八了，早就可以照顾自己了。”

Even母亲还想说什么，却被他父亲拉住。

“我吃饱了，你们慢吃。”Even推开盘子，擦了擦嘴。拿起大衣出了门。

他的朋友William开着宝蓝色的保时捷正在门口等着他。

“去哪里？”William问。

“医院。”Even轻声说。

“你怎么了？”William有些惊讶。

“我想死。”Even说，脸上没有任何表情。

 

当Even在医生面前坐下时，他有些紧张。一方面他知道自己可能得了抑郁症，他查了无数资料，他基本上符合每个条件，另一方面他又觉得可能是自己太想逃避了，这只是一段抑郁情绪，和抑郁症还差得很远，他只是因为有压力而不开心，是他太脆弱了，只是一封迟来的offer，就让他这么难以忍受。

“Even，和我聊聊你具体的想法好吗？”医生是个戴着眼镜的和蔼女士，大概三十五岁左右的样子，她讲话的语调让Even想起他小时候的保姆，也是一个温柔的保加利亚姑娘。从Even有记忆时，她就是他的保姆了。她做饭很好吃，把Even照顾的很好。

后来在他四年级的时候，那姑娘消失了。他的新保姆是一个五十出头的阿姨，做饭也很好吃，只是，Even吃不太习惯。

再后来的某个夜里，他被他父母的吵架声惊醒。

母亲歇斯底里地哭喊着，父亲在摔东西。

和所有狗血的家庭剧一样，父亲睡了孩子的保姆，年轻、貌美，又天真的保姆。母亲发现了这件事，把保姆解雇。

Even不懂为什么他们还不离婚，假装一切都没有发生似的，还在扮演着感情很好的夫妻。

Even看着他们虚伪的接触，觉得恶心。

好在他们各自都太忙，很少有时间在家。他们每个月都会给Even打很多钱，生怕亏欠了他。

Even从不觉得委屈，他觉得这样最好，和自己独处，真的好极了。

 

他看着医生，逻辑清晰地陈述着自己的病情，好像在阐述别人的病例。

医生一边听一边记，一边怜惜地点着头。

“最近三个月，有轻生的念头吗？”

他听到医生问，于是他点点头。

“大概频率呢？”

他沉默了一会儿。

“每天，每时每刻，我都很想死。每天晚上，躺在我的床上，我都希望我能长眠不醒。”

他说，嗓音有些沙哑。

他从来没有跟任何人说过这些话，他第一次把他脑子里的所有想法说给别人听，对于自己竟然想放弃生命这件事，他觉得羞愧，又觉得委屈。

他忍不住哭了出来，好像这辈子都没这么哭泣过，哭到最后，竟然有些头晕。

“哭吧孩子，哭出来就好了，一切都会好的。”

医生安抚地拍着他的背，给他拿了些纸巾。

 

Even拿着处方单出来时，William从椅子上起来，拿了杯咖啡递给他。

“长这么大，还是第一次看你哭鼻子。”William打趣道。

“我可没哭。”Even说。

“你眼睛都肿成铃铛了啊朋友。”William拍拍他的肩：“要去取药吗还是，你想兜兜风？”

“要先去取药。”Even说，他看着单子，有些是他曾经在谷歌上看到的词，有些很陌生。

 

“两盒喜普妙，两盒劳拉片。”药房的护士看着电脑和他核对单子。

“恩”他点点头。

“你知道怎么吃吧？”护士问，Even察觉到她语气里的怜悯，好像在说，怎么这么英俊的小伙子这么年轻就抑郁了似的。

“嗯，医生有告诉我。谢谢您。”Even接过药。

“那就好，注意啊，喜普妙一定要从半片开始吃，然后加到一片。如果你睡眠问题不大就不要太长吃劳拉片，会上瘾的。”护士又叮嘱了几句。

Even谢过护士，他莫名有些感动。

“加油。”他听见护士说。

他回了她一个真诚的笑容。

 

**春天**

**\- Spring**

**March-May**

 

他终于接到了USYD的offer。

7月enroll。

他只要均分达到要求就可以直接冬季入学了，而这对他来说是轻而易举的事。

拿到了offer他感到了一丝轻松，但他不确定是他要逃离挪威这件事让他轻松，还是吃了药让他没这么难过。

他已经服用喜普妙三个月了，每个月去复查一次，再开新的药。

他觉得吃药的自己变得很笨。虽然他平均分早就超过了offer上的要求，但是他不想要自己变得很笨。

自从开始吃药，他想要自我了结的时候少了，更多时候，他脑子里是空白的。

他讨厌这样的自己，可是他不能不吃药。

他的朋友们，或多或少察觉到了他的异常。或许是William告诉了他们，或许是他们自己感受到了，总之这段时间，大家每天都会陪着他。带他到处走着，去出海钓鱼，去爬山，去露营，去看极光。挪威本来就小，他们这样每天一个城市的换着，很快就玩得差不多了。

大家开始轮流举行派对，他们嘴上说着是Russebuss的传统，但他们从三月底就开始了每日派对活动，虽然Even完全提不起兴趣，又因为服药而不能喝酒，但他还是会去参加，他知道，大家是为了他，怕他一个人呆着会出事，才举办的这些活动。

甚至他忙碌的父母，在家里停留的时间也多了起来。

他知道应该是保姆阿姨看到了他的药。

但他真的很不习惯爸妈频繁出现在他面前。

他的父亲很不擅长表达感情，他的母亲又害怕自己说错什么刺激到他。

他们总在关切地看着他，却欲言又止。

大家都在小心翼翼地保护他，期盼着他能好起来。

所以他不能不吃药，就算药物让他变得再迟缓，他也还是要吃下去。

他告诉自己一定要好起来。

可派对上的灯光总是那么刺眼，他很累，他想闭上眼睛。

 

**夏天**

**-Summer**

**July**

 

“药带够了吗？”母亲脸上是担忧的神色，她拉着Even的手，抚摸着他的手背。

Even知道她在紧张。

“带了大半年的。”Even说：“你放心吧，我不会都吃下去的。”

“我不是这个意思……”母亲有些哽咽：“Even，我希望你在悉尼能够开心些。”

他的父亲安抚地搂住母亲的肩膀，吻了吻她的头发，又抬头凝视着他。

“你已经这么高了，”他的父亲说：“我儿子都长这么大了。”

Even没有说话。

“儿子，我想让你知道，虽然我们很少……很少这么表达，但是我想让你知道，你是我们的一切，如果你没了，我们，我们活着也没有意思。我们真的真的很爱你。”

他从未见过他那驰骋商场多年的父亲，表情如此刻般狼狈，他从来没说过我爱你之类的话，他说的那么笨拙，却又如此真诚。

“各位旅客，飞往悉尼的航班EK 160即将起飞，请旅客前往F23登机。”

Even拥抱了他的父亲和母亲，他看着他们，想要说些什么，最后，他也只是说了一句再见，多保重，便转身走向了登机口。

他知道自己又流泪了。

自从他得了病，就很容易流泪。

看着朋友们把钓上来的鱼摔在甲板上，鱼儿拼命扑棱着它的鱼鳍，鱼嘴一开一合想要呼吸更多氧气，他会流泪。

看见结冰的湖面，他会流泪。

看见医院里孤独蹒跚着的老人，他会流泪。

他觉得自己变成了泪点很低的小姑娘，莫名其妙地。

“我也爱你们。”他在心里偷偷地说，用衣袖擦了擦眼睛。

 

**春天**

**-Autumn**

**March**

 

“好嘞，吃的是喜普妙和劳拉，”这个挪威医生看着得有六十多了，他戴着金边老花眼镜，仔细地看着Even的病例：“这一个月剂量多大？”

“每天半片。”Even回答。

“你之前吃多少？是你自己减少的剂量还是你在挪威的医生建议的？你的心情呢？”

“因为药不太够了，所以自己减了量，但是最近都挺好的，很少胡思乱想。之前医生有要我加到两片，来澳洲第三个月减到一片。”

“为什么不尽早来开药？”医生问。

“我，我不喜欢看医生。”Even犹豫了一下：“但是现在三月了，我知道春季时抑郁情绪会加深。”

“OK……”医生点点头，记着他的症状：“睡得怎么样？”

“劳拉吃完了有大半个月了。不失眠，但是睡不太安稳。”

“我建议你恢复每日一片的计量，一个月后来复查，如果最近情绪波动比较大，就直接来找我，我们看看要不要把剂量加回来。”医生扶着眼镜看着Even：“另外劳拉就不给你开了，换阿普唑仑吧。但这个也要注意，不要自己停药。”

“好的，谢谢医生。”

“你拿这个去药房。”医生把处方递给他：“想要做counselling吗？你的保险应该可以cover一些。”

“暂时就不需要了，我，”Even犹豫了一下：“我还是不太喜欢，吃药快一些。”

“好的，那今天就这样。记着一个月之后来复查。”医生站起来，送他到门口，打开了门。

他谢过医生，推开门，在等候区坐着的一个男孩扶着一个女人站起来。女人应该在三十左右。男孩约莫十七八岁的模样，低着头拿起自己的背包。他穿着hoodie，反戴着棒球帽，焦糖色的头发漫不经心地打着卷。

男孩经过Even时不小心撞了他的肩，但他并没有说抱歉。

Even有些不满地瞪了他一眼。

 

就在这瞬间，时间静止了。

Even失了神。

他看见了一双忧郁的绿色眼睛，爱心型的唇，紧蹙的眉头在他苍白的脸上同时写下了脆弱和坚强的印记。

周围的一切都消失了，他眼里只有这个人的模样。

等他回过神时，那男孩已经消失在门背后。

他花了好一会儿才意识到自己身处何方，他大口大口地喘息起来，按压着自己突然疯狂跳动的心脏，仿佛自己刚刚经历了一场panic attack.

在问询台坐着的小护士连忙跑出来扶住他，问他需不需要帮助。

他摆摆手，调整了呼吸。

他不知道这意味着什么，他无法分辨胸腔中的这股冲动来自什么，他毫无头绪，但他迫切地想要再次见到他， _ **他需要认识他，他渴望了解他，他想要抚平他紧蹙的眉头，抹去他的忧伤。**_

又好像，他是解开一切问题的关键，他是所有烦恼的解药，他是他全部快乐的源泉。

 

“不知道您知不知道刚才那位病人叫什么？”Even听到自己问。

小护士显然有些惊讶：“刚才那位是病人家属，我也不知道他叫什么……”

“谢谢您。”Even有些失望：“那可以问一下他们是来看什么的么？”

“不好意思，这属于病人隐私，我们不太方便透露的。”小护士抱歉地说。

“没关系，谢谢。”Even再次看了一眼诊室，谢过小护士，走出了诊所。

温暖的阳光洒在他身上，他闭上眼睛，抬头迎着太阳，贪婪地呼吸着这清透的空气。

闭上眼睛，眼前浮现的竟然还是那人的模样。

他睁开眼睛，用手掌遮住太阳。

阳光依然钻过他的指缝落在他脸上，它无处不在。

于是他张开双臂，欢欣地迎接它。

 

**秋天**

**-Autumn**

**March-April**

 

Even喜欢现在的悉尼，少去了前两个月的燥热，温度正正好好。

对一个习惯寒冷的挪威人来说，悉尼的夏天简直是噩梦。好在他上个学期交了不少朋友，他们在这个暑假进行了一次完美的出游，太完美了，就算被晒伤Even也毫不在乎。

他们飞去昆州，在那边自驾游了半个月，在凯恩斯潜了水，去Tangalooma看了海豚，在黄金海岸冲浪，又飞去墨尔本，Even在那里迎来了他的十九岁生日，第一次，他喝多了，他什么都不记得了，只记得自己一直在笑着，笑的太开心，他呛到了自己，笑着笑着他就坐在地上哭了起来，他的朋友们也陪着他一起又哭又笑的。这种真切的快乐让他害怕，他希望自己能够将这些快乐深深地刻在脑海里，就算以后再也没有这些快乐，至少在他的回忆里，he had **HAD** happiness.

 

Even睡眼惺忪地抱着课本走出教室，忍住了要打出的喷嚏。

他强撑了大半节课，此刻，他困的要死。

他早上刚从墨尔本飞回来，他和朋友们在这个Easter假又去了墨尔本。墨尔本已经很冷了，需要穿风衣，而他就趿拉个人字拖过去了，好在本身也耐寒，但他还是觉得自己很快会感冒。本来他也想再多待一天，可是教育心理这课碰巧因为前段时间教师罢工而调到假期最后一天。这门课是基础课，他可不想翘掉。

由于还没有恢复正常上课时间，校园里十分冷清，没什么人影，他想去Campos买热拿铁，Campos也没有开门。于是他又绕回自己的学院，在走廊里的自动咖啡机买了杯咖啡。稍微清醒了些，他发现自己饿了。

于是他准备去食堂撞撞运气。

但显然，食堂也没有开门。

他只得去便利店买了点TimTam先垫垫肚子。

现在回家的话，似乎有点浪费了这个好天气。

Even吃完饼干，拍掉手上的碎屑。

他决定走去Newtown转转，那边有不少好吃的餐厅，和个性的小店，很适合打发时间。

他记得有一条近路可以直接从学校这边走到King Street，朋友带他走过一次。他决定凭借记忆找一找。

不过说实话，他很少在学校里转，平时也就是在Fisher图书馆和教育学院之间穿行，Newtown方向他都很少去。学校对他来说，还是有些陌生。

他记得那条路要从国际学生公寓那边穿过去。

找着找着，他就迷了路。完全不知道自己在哪里。这里显然是住宅区，几排土黄色的掉了漆的外墙的terrace house安静地看着他，显然不是什么高级的住宅区。他有点怀疑自己是不是走到了Redfern，那是每次开学时，学校都会警告学生不要单独行走的区域。

环顾四周，再次确认自己在一个陌生的地方，于是他放弃依靠自己的记忆，选择掏出手机，打开谷歌地图，定位到King Street，发现离得不远，只要跟着导航绕出这条街一拐就到了。

他低着头看着手机大步往前走着，希望能赶紧走到有些人气儿的地方，这里让他有些紧张。

“Fuck！”光顾着看手机的他，迎面撞上了什么人，对方被他撞到在地上，气得大骂起来：“傻逼吗，你瞎啊？”

他捏着手机傻站在那里不说话。

“有病。”对方爬起来，拍拍自己身上的灰，刚想绕过他走开，便被他拉住了。

“你是真的有病吧？”那人莫名其妙，想挣开他，但是这个不长眼的傻大个儿正紧紧地抓住他不放手。而且，还在傻笑。

“这人怕不是个傻子吧？”Even听见那人用挪威语嘟囔着。

Even完全没意识到自己在傻笑，他只想多留他一会儿，好好和他聊上几句，问一些非常重要的问题。

比如：

“你的名字是什么？”

 

**春天**

**-Autumn**

**April**

 

Isak, Isak Valtersen.

他轻声读着这个名字。

I-sa-k.

他重复着这个名字，他的舌尖抵着下牙，他的喉头震动着。

1-sa-k.

蓦地，他脑中突然闪现博纳科夫写的那句话：

洛一丽一塔：舌尖向上，分三步，从上颚往下轻轻落在牙齿上。洛。丽。塔。

他轻声笑了起来，好像终于找到了什么共鸣似的。

Isak Valtersen。

我的生命之光。

 

“所以你也是住奥斯陆？”Isak一边用草莓蘸着黑巧克力浆一边问。

他们最终坐在了Newtown那边的Max Brenner里喝着热巧克力。

本来Even想选一家有特色的小酒馆，而不是这种连锁甜品店，但是Isak显然还没成年。他也没带ID。

热巧克力，也是不错的选择。

“嗯，我住Frogner。”Even说。

_ **他想看着他。他想看他白色V领T恤下露出的锁骨，他想看他缩在卫衣外套袖管里的手指，他想看他被skinny牛仔裤紧紧包裹的腿，他想他的视线在他心形的唇上多停留一会儿。** _

_ **他想凝视着他松绿色的眼睛。** _

但他又怕自己再吓到他，便低头饮了一口他的黑巧克力。

“你该不会也在Nissen读书吧？”Isak有些惊讶地问。

“对啊，我在Nissen。”

“Holy crap!我也是！”Isak一脸不可思议：“但是我怎么对你没印象？”

Even耸耸肩：“我比较低调。”

“ho，低调，拉着我的手不放就为了问悉尼有什么挪威人的教会，这可不像低调人干的事儿。”Isak放松地往椅背靠去，他咬掉裹着巧克力的草莓尖，看着窗外。

是的，Even也不知道自己是怎么了，扯出一个这么蹩脚的借口。

但他害怕自己太过直白会吓到他，所以，这应该还算是一个合理的借口，他想。“不过你问对人了，我会问问我妈，她是资深宗教人士。”Isak吃完草莓，又舔了舔手指上沾到的巧克力酱。

_ **我也想。** _

Even脑子里的声音说。

_ **我也想舔他的手指，我也想舔他的嘴唇。** _

“对不起，你刚说什么？”Even回过神来。

“我就说我妈也是资深宗教人士，所以你问我是正确的。”Isak重复了一遍。

Even听出他话里的语气，资深宗教人士，他好像是在嘲讽似的。

“你母亲在这里生活很久了吗？”Even好奇地问。

“她是澳洲人。”Isak说：“我爸和她未婚生子，她生了我又不想养我，我爸就把我带回挪威了。但我和我爸真心不熟，他特别忙，一半时间在澳洲，一半时间在挪威。我干嘛要跟你说这些。”

Isak慌忙地端起马克杯，喝了一大口巧克力。

他点的是牛奶巧克力，奶泡在他唇边印下了一圈奶渍。

太可爱了，Even想。

他不假思索地伸出右手，他的手掌抵住他的下巴，他的大拇指，擦去他唇边的奶渍。

然后，他舔了舔自己的手指，想尝尝带着对方气息的奶渍，是什么味道。

“你……”Isak瞪大了眼睛：“你……”

“噢，天啊对不起，对不起。”Even脸红了，他慌张地拿起纸巾擦了擦他的脸，又擦了擦自己的手：“对不起，我……”

“你是认真地要问我，挪威人教会的问题吗？”Isak怀疑地打量着他：“你该不会是恋童癖吧？”

Even一口巧克力呛在喉头，他大力地咳着，Isak起身帮他拍了拍背，给他接了一杯柠檬水。

“我不是——”Even赶紧喝了口水清清嗓子：“我不是恋童癖。”

Isak耸耸肩。

“我也不是认真要问你挪威教会。”Even说。

Isak脸上露出你果然是变态的表情。

“我只是想认识你。”Even鼓起勇气说。

“为什么？”Isak问。

 

对啊，为什么？

他问自己。

_ **“因为想看到你的笑容。你一笑，我的天就亮了。”** _

 

总的来说，今天可以算非常美好的一天。

美好到不真实。

他要到了Isak的电话，也知道对方刚来悉尼，他们不仅是高中同学，还将会是大学同学，只是Isak还在读语言（“天啊，写作我真的拿不到6分。”），之后他会读医药学（“本来想读心理学的，但Vitnemal我也考不到4.8”）。

他甚至还知道了Isak住在哪里。

Isak就住在Newtown这边，他的房子有着天蓝色的外墙，门面上挂着粉色的洋牡丹和康乃馨，看着像是刚刚摘下的鲜花。

“我房东，是个特别热爱生活的小老头。”Isak看着花，有些尴尬地说。

“明天你有课吗？”Even微笑着问。

“明天有……fuck，这几天光陪我妈了，完全忘了有个写作作业要交。”Isak沮丧地拍了拍自己的脑门。

Even伸出手，揉了揉Isak卷曲的金发。

触感和自己想象的一样。Even想。非常柔软。

他的手指穿过他的发，蹭过他的头皮。

“依额，我不喜欢别人碰我头发。”Isak拉开Even的手。

“对不起。”Even收回手。

“但是今天认识你，我还是挺开心的。”Isak说：“不知道为什么，挺喜欢跟你说话的。可能是太久没说挪威语了我。”

Even感到自己再次傻笑了起来。

Isak被他的笑容感染，自己也笑了起来，唇角翘起，带着孩子般的羞涩。

 

在回去的的士上，Even不能停止傻笑，笑的感觉自己嘴角都在抽搐。

他太开心了。

为什么会这么开心，开心到他觉得自己再也不用吃药了。

他的脑海中一遍遍回放着他和Isak交谈时的细节。

像幻灯片似的。一帧帧慢放。这一幅是他眼睛的特写，那一幅是他嘴唇的特写，还有他讲话时手部动作的特写，各种各样的特写。

Isak不论在做什么，他看着都开心。

今天的Isak看起来也很开心的样子，完全不似他初见他时那么惆怅。

开心到他跟中东司机聊起天来。虽然两人驴唇不对马嘴的。

开心到他在等电梯时，都想跳舞。

 

开心到，当他按下自己的楼层，电梯关上的那刹那。

一切停止了。

他感受不到开心了。

刚才那种感觉，那种叫做开心的感觉就这么消失了。

他麻木地走出电梯，无力地靠在墙上。

他用力在想开心的感觉，他无意识地用指甲在自己的手腕划出一道道白线。

该死的，怎么努力，都召唤不回和Isak在一起时的感觉。

那种叫做“开心”的，让他心砰砰乱跳，让他闻到空气的香甜的感觉。

太残酷了，他想，他好不容易恢复了开心的能力，但他还没来得及仔细体味开心的感觉，老天就把它收回去了。不吭一声。

他盯着桌上的药片发着呆。

会不会是因为药效不够？

他决定多吃点。

 

**秋天**

**-Autumn**

**April**

 

白色的天花板，刺鼻的消毒水味道。

Even睁开眼，他意识到自己正躺在医院里。

他动了动手指，他想坐起来，但他好像被人打过一样浑身酸痛。

“你醒了？还好吗？”他的朋友Mikael惊喜地看着他，摇醒了趴在床尾的另一个朋友，Chris：“你陪他，我叫医生去！”

Chris揉着眼睛，给Even倒了一杯水。

“谢谢。”Even接过水杯：“我怎么了？”

“你睡了两天了。”Chris说：“你昨天没来上课，Elias打你电话打不通，要我看看你什么情况，我进来之后发现你昏过去了，药洒了一地，我赶紧叫救护车。好在医生检查了说你只是多吃了几片睡死过去，不用洗胃。不然现在有你受罪的。”

“谢谢……”

“你真的吓死我们了，Mikael陪你两天都没去上课。我和Elias这两晚也轮班陪你。你应该告诉我们你有在用药的事情，还和我们喝了这么多酒，Even，这样对你很不好。”

“对不起，”Even捏着水杯说，他愧疚极了：“给你们添了这么多麻烦。”

“有什么好对不起，都是你哥们，应该的。”Chris拍拍他的手背，起身和跟着Mikael一起进来的医生打招呼。

 

办好出院手续，Chris和Even先把Mikael送回了家。

Mikael住Parramatta，离Even和Chris住的North Sydney三十多公里，好在已是深夜，不像白天那么拥堵，他们安静地开着车，没有音乐，也没有人讲话。

Mikael下车时，Even也随他下了车，给了他一个大大的拥抱。

Even能够感受到怀里这个男人给予了自己不同的情感。

“明天可以见到你吗？”Mikael小声问。

“我会去上课的。”Even点点头。他看着Mikael，他也有着非常蓬松柔软的卷发。他是个脾气很好，又很会照顾人的好孩子，也是一个好看的男孩，有着整齐的牙齿，两颗小虎牙尖尖的，很是可爱。

他很想亲吻他的脸颊，像亲吻他的弟弟一样。

“谢谢你。”Even再次说：“我好希望我有你这样的弟弟。”

Mikael羞赧地笑了起来，笑容里有些酸涩。

 

回去的路上Chris放着EDM，他俩一边开车一边扭着。

好像什么事情都没发生过似的。

但是回去之后Chris盯着他把他所有的酒都没收了。

“这些酒都归我保管了，”Chris看着Even的收藏，眼睛都亮了起来：“我先替你收着，等你可以喝酒了，再还给你。”

“我才不信它们能生存到那个时候。”Even笑了起来。

“哥们，你的直觉是准确的。”抱着一堆酒瓶的Chris也笑了起来：“那我先下楼了。你早点休息，明儿学校见。”

“谢谢你bro。”Even真诚地说。

Chris摆摆手，刚要出门。

“啊，对了。”Even叫住他：“你知道Isak Valtersen吗？”

Chris转过身来，看着他。

“不仅知道，而且，挺熟的。”Chris有些犹豫：“你想问他什么？”

 

**秋天**

**-Autumn**

**April**

 

三个作业同一时间due。

Even觉得要崩溃了。

他坐在图书馆里绝望地咬着笔帽。

Mikael安抚地拍着他的背。

自己在挪威也是资优生，他从来都不觉得自己会跟不上课程。

而现实很残酷，虽然他跟得上课程，但是作业，天啊，这些作业，他终于相信推特上那些吐槽了，USYD=U Sleep U Die.

没想到，自己有一天会因为焦虑作业而感受不到抑郁心情，蛮讽刺的不是吗，他想。

“我去走走，换换脑子。待会儿就回来。”Even跟Mikael打了个招呼，揣着手机走出了图书馆。

天色已经暗了下来，四月的悉尼，温差有点大，他打了个冷颤。

他在校园里溜达了一会儿，准备去买一杯Campos。

这个点了，队伍排的还是挺长。他塞着耳机低着头刷着instagram听着音乐，随着人潮往前移动。

“Isak”

“Pardon??”

“Isak，I-S-A-K, Isak!”

“Ok，3.5刀，谢谢。”

他摘下耳机，看着在出餐口板着脸等咖啡的男孩子。

他看见他在发光。

 

“这个泰国女人从来都记不住我的名字怎么拼，”Isak和他并排走着：“我每次来买咖啡，遇上她就感到绝望，心想又要再拼一遍！”

“哦哦哦，Isak，你这翻话是种族歧视啊。”Even打趣道。

“Whatever，要是每次她都记不住你的，你也会像我一样生气。”Isak不满地撅起了嘴。

“是的，她也不知道我的该怎么拼，她意识不到Even就是even这么简单，所以我每次都告诉她我叫Henry。”Even笑着说：“每次他们喊Henry的咖啡好了，我还得愣一会儿才反应过来。”

他俩这么聊了一会，便走到了Isak上课的地方。

“我……”Isak低头看着自己的脚：“你之前说，要给我发信息来着。”

“喔，对，对……”Even看着他：“我出了一点事情。然后又忙上课忙作业……”

“没事，在悉大的挪威人就这么点，会有很多聚会的。”

“嗯，”Even也低头看着自己的脚：“你认识Christoffer Schistad吗？他是我好朋友。”

Isak抬头看着他，脸上闪过一丝慌乱。

“是我现在很好、很好的朋友。”Even说。

 

**秋天**

**-Autumn**

**May**

 

现在Even每天都能看见Isak。

 

Chris和他手拉手走在校园里；Chris送他上课，接他下课；

Chris拉着他和他们一起吃饭；

Isak眯眼着靠在Chris怀里，Chris亲着他的脸颊；

Chris接Isak来家里住，在电梯里遇上刚从图书馆回来的Even，他们十指相扣，Even抱着书，盯着电梯楼层显示器上的数字攀升。

 

偶尔Isak和Even的四目相对，Isak便会迅速地转移视线。

就算这样，对Even来说，Isak依然在他眼前闪闪发光。

 

Chris搂着Isak的腰，亲着他的脸颊：“我的小甜心，我们一起切蛋糕。”

他的手覆在Isak的手上，握着他的手一起将蛋糕中间切开。

**Chris x Isak**

**4 year anniversary**

字样正好分成了两半。

为了庆祝他们的四周年，Chris在Bondi beach边上租了一栋别墅，请大家来庆祝。他们刚切完蛋糕就被Elias盖在了脸上，大家开始起哄，Chris捉住Isak，在脸上咬了一口奶油吃掉又和他接吻。

之后大家就狂欢起来，香槟和水一样喝着，在酒精的作用下，每个人看起来都非常愉快。

然而Even被严格禁酒，他只能窝在沙发里喝着Mikael递给他的健怡可乐。

“椰子水要吗？”Mikael关心地问。

“喔老天，饶了我吧！”Even无奈地摊了摊手：“别跟着我了，快点和他们一起跳舞！”

“我不想跳舞。”Mikael乖乖坐在他旁边，喝着椰子水。

Even望着和Chris一起舞动着的Isak，看着他随着节奏摇摆，Chris搂着他的腰，蹭着他的臀。

他并没有很难过，虽然他很希望此时此刻Isak是在他怀中跳舞。

他只是觉得这一切都过于荒谬。

以前在Nissen时他和Chris也一起玩过几次，Chris是William的朋友，在学校里的名声不太好，大家都说他睡遍了整个高中。他公开的女朋友都很漂亮，没有人会把他和同性恋联系在一起，

他和Even根本不是同一类人，Even也不觉得以后会和他有什么交集。

然而就是这么巧，他们不仅申请了同一所大学，而且还在同一个学院。Even是Primary Education，Chris则学Health and Physical Education，有很多课也在一起上。甚至住在同一座海景公寓，Even住21层，Chris住13层。

身处异乡很容易拉近同乡人彼此的距离。

这个对Even来说不可能成为朋友的人，不仅成了他的好朋友，还救了他的命。

更狗血的是，他的男朋友，还是他渴望拥有的人。

 

因为上次的意外，Even已经遵医嘱加大了喜普妙的剂量。

现在他学习起来更为吃力，他抑郁情绪少了，焦虑情绪多了，但更多的焦虑还是源于学业。他觉得这点以后他可以克服。

在药物的作用下，开心也好，悲伤也好，所有情绪都被处理成了麻木。

他现在拥有的，是灰色的，没有起伏的世界。

唯一的亮光，便是Isak。

可是这亮光，是这灰色世界唯一不为他所拥有的东西。

 

Isak整个人瘫软在Chris怀里，Chris半搂半抱地把他拖进了卧室。

派对还在火热地进行。

Even侧躺在沙发上，刚在Mikael的监视下吃了药，他已经有了倦意。

“Even，回屋睡吧？”Mikael摇了摇他的肩。

他不想说话，只是翻身往沙发里又缩了缩，背对所有人，闭上了眼睛。

 

他应该是这个派对上最先醒来的客人。

他睁开双眼，看见大家东倒西歪地睡在地上，零食、酒瓶、衣服，一地狼藉。

Mikael窝在他旁边熟睡着。长长的睫毛微微抖动。

他蹑手蹑脚地从沙发上起来，他想大家都醒来之前离开这里。

这里让他窒息。

 

他推开门，天刚蒙蒙亮，灰蓝色的天上还挂着迟迟不愿离去的星星。

凌晨的悉尼冷的像墨尔本，他不禁打了个寒颤。

他悄悄关上门，刚想转身离去，这才注意到台阶上坐着一个只穿了白色T恤的人，火光在他指尖亮起。

那是Isak，就算只有背影，他也能立即认出来，那是 **他的** Isak。

“Hey，早上好。”他走到他身边坐下，佯装镇定地和他打了声招呼。

“好。”Isak吸了一口烟，转头看着他：“这么早就醒了？”

“你不也是？”

“嗯。”Isak专心地吐着烟圈。

“你心情不好？”Even敏感地察觉到Isak的情绪有些问题，他忍不住关切地问。

“你要走吗？”Isak沉默了一会，反问道。

“我想回家来着，怎么了？”Even有些疑惑。

“带我走吧。”Isak抓着Even的胳膊将他拉起，Even没站稳一个趔趄差点将Isak从台阶上推下去，他只得紧紧搂住Isak的腰，将他圈在怀里。

“带我走吧。”Isak看着Even的眼睛，无助地说。

Even低下头，小心翼翼地靠近Isak，他们的唇与唇之间只有1m的距离。

可是Isak哭了，松绿色的眼眸里充盈着晶莹的泪，顺着他苍白的面颊滑落。他的鼻尖红了起来。他无声地哭泣着。

“好的，我带你走。”Even轻柔而坚定地说。

他吻着Isak的泪水，牵着他的手，向海滩走去。

 

浅绿色的海浪拍打在沙滩上，卷着金色的沙；

Isak流泪的眼睛，柔软的脸颊，湿润的头发。

凌晨十分的海水冰冷刺骨，可Even一点都不觉得寒冷。

低头看着海水漫过他们光裸的脚背，看着他们的脚趾在光的折射下被放大，他弯腰撩起一捧海水，清透的海水穿过他的指缝，又汇聚回大海，悄无声息。

他望着一望无垠的深蓝海面，他感到他的内心从未有过的平静，不是药物处理后的麻木，而是真正的平和。

他倾过头看着Isak的侧颜，那是多么好看的一张脸，像是从希腊神话里走出的少年，雕刻一般的线条，耳鬓盖着浅金色的绒毛，高挺的鼻梁，眉毛是两笔劲道的勾绘，两片薄唇因忧伤而微翕，睫毛如扇，目若朗星。

他想伸出手，揉开他紧缩的眉头。

“我第一次见到你，你也是个表情。”Even说：“当时你撞了我一下，没跟我道歉。”

“我没有印象了。”Isak无神地看着他。

Even笑了笑：

“那时候你也是这个表情，很不开心。我立刻就希望能为你做些什么，好让你开心起来。我觉得你开心了，我就会开心了。”

“那时我心想，你笑起来一定特别好看。”

Isak轻笑起来。

“对就是这样，”Even掏出手机：“太美了，让我留个纪念。”

画面上的Isak，忧郁地笑着。

 

他们坐上最早开往North Sydney的巴士。Isak已经冻僵了。Even搂着他，搓着他的手，给他暖着。

不一会儿，Isak便靠在他颈窝睡着了。

他好像做了个噩梦，不由自主地颤抖着。他蓦地惊醒，对上是Even碧蓝色的眼睛。

_ “Imagine there's no heaven, it’s easy if you try. No hell below us, above us only sky.” _

Even轻声唱起了John Lennon的Imagine，他的嗓音低沉而性感。他温柔地抚摸着Isak的肩膀，好像他是他最珍贵的宝藏一般。

Isak又睡了过去，这次，他睡得安稳。

 

**夏天**

**-Autumn**

**May**

 

“你想喝什么？巧克力？牛奶？雪碧？水？”

Even将Isak领进屋，让他在沙发上坐下，打开冰箱问：

“很不好意思，他们不让我喝酒，所以，只有这些很健康的饮料了。”

“牛奶吧，谢谢。”

Even倒了一杯牛奶递给Isak：“喝完这杯，就去洗个澡吧。你需要好好地睡一觉。”

Isak谢过Even，接过牛奶：“你先去洗好了，你看着好像也没睡好。”

Even点点头，去浴室冲了个澡，他换上居家服出来，拧开一瓶矿泉水，取出两颗药丸就着水吞下，他闭上眼睛深呼吸了一口气，这一套动作完整的像是一个程序，是他每天必行的典礼。

他在Isak旁边坐下，看着他：“去泡澡吧，我给你放好了水。”

Isak闪避过他的视线：“Even，你对我太好了。为什么要对我这么好？”

“因为我喜欢看你笑。”Even说。

Isak苦笑起来。

“如果你愿意的话，待会儿可以跟我聊聊。现在，先去洗个热水澡。”Even拍了拍他的肩。

 

泡完澡的Isak看起来心情好了一些，他的脸蛋红扑扑的，头发上还挂着水珠。

“别冻着了。”Even拿了块毛巾，帮他擦头发。

他拉着他在镜子前坐下，又拿出吹风机，帮Isak吹起了头发：“得吹干了，不然得感冒。”

“你说什么？”风筒声太响，Isak没有听清楚。

Even只是笑了笑，没再说话。

他用指尖搓开他的发丝，它们在热风的拍打下变得柔软和蓬松。

他看着镜子里的他，他看着镜子里的他，他们都没有说话。

 

Even本想去客房睡，可是Isak拉住了他的衣角。

“我不想一个人。”Isak说。

于是他们便一起躺在被子下。Isak在Even的臂弯里，Even从背后搂着他。

_Spooning._

 

等他们再次醒来时，已经是下午了。

日光穿透玻璃窗，照射在他们的脸上。

Even比Isak先醒来，Isak睡觉并不老实，不停翻身还蹬被子。

这会儿，他们正面对面睡着。

Isak睡着的样子像天使。

Even紧紧地盯着他，试图把这画面刻在脑海里。

Isak的鼻息在他的唇上盘旋，他们的距离越来越近。

像是感受到Even这太过直接的目光，Isak睁开了双眼。

他看着Even，又闭上了眼。

他抬起头，吻上Even的唇。

 

Isak的嘴唇，和他的头发一样柔软。

 

他们就这么吻着，直到Isak骑到Even的身上，将他们的下体贴合在一起——

“你没有硬。”Isak说。他的表情有些惊讶，很快变成沮丧。

“你也不想要我吗？”过了一会，他问，声音里是不可抑制的愤怒。

 

 

 

 

> **_Side effects_ **
> 
> _sexual disturbances (decreased sexual drive, problems with orgasm; problems with ejaculation or erection)_
> 
> CIPRAMIL® CMI 20/6/13 V1

 

“对不起，我在吃药。”Even轻声说：“抗抑郁药，副作用有一条是性欲减退。”

“喔，抑郁症。我看你不喝酒，还以为是酒精过敏。”Isak喃喃自语道：“抑郁症……性瘾者……精神分裂……老天还真是格外厚爱我。”

他转身背对着Even，不知所措：“你知道吗，Chris那些破事，我都一清二楚。他就是没法控制，他就是想要不停地做爱。我愿意配合他，但他不愿意……他，说他怕这样对我的身体不好。一天做太多次，对我会不好。我们在一起四周年，他一边干着我一边在和别人发着屌。他以为我不知道，他以为我睡着了，我看见他在收到tinder消息就走了，现在不知道在哪个女人的床上……他说他只有我一个男人，可是他和那么多的女人……他说他只爱我，可是他无法控制他自己……”

他一边说一边哽咽着，Even再次抱住他，他没有挣脱，还是继续说着，他的语调平缓，可他的几近抽噎：

“我们一起去看过心理医生，但是一点都没有用……他根本都不想改……我们不敢在Nissen公开，他爸爸不喜欢我，没有人知道他是个同性恋，没有人，我从13岁就和他在一起了，可是没有人知道他是我的男朋友，每次我听到有女生说她和Chris睡了，我的心就像被刀割了一般……好不容易到了悉尼，我们可以光明正大地手牵手走在一起，可是这并不妨碍他继续和别的女人上床、压在别人身上……可是我又不知道该如何放弃他，我们纠缠的太深了……我爱他，太爱了……”

“还有我妈妈，她有精神分裂症，我爸一直跟我说我妈早死了，后来我才知道她还活的好好的，我妈妈长得可好看了……可我爸根本不管她，我爸说他也没义务管，他们根本都没结婚，我爸说他唯一的职责就是管好我。我爸很爱我，给我很多钱，可是他根本没时间陪我，只有Chris愿意陪我，他来悉尼也是为了我，我的钱都给我妈看病了，Chris舍不得我打工就给我租房子，舍不得我走太远就把房子租在Newtown，他还问我要不要跟他一起住但是我想照顾我妈，我做什么他都理解我，我知道他真的很爱我，可是为什么，我们就不能这么平平静静地把日子过下去，为什么老天要这么对待我……”

Isak的声音越来越弱，他绝望地笑了起来，Even的心忍不住抽痛。

“可能老天爷不喜欢看我笑。Even，和老天爷对抗是没有用的。”

他平静地说。

 

“可是现在你遇到了我，”Even说，他温柔地将Isak转向他，Isak红着眼睛，像受惊的小鹿一般让人怜爱。

“你现在遇到了我，我不想和老天爷对抗，但是你我相遇，这是老天爷的指示，如果那天我去了另一家诊所，我这辈子可能都不会遇见你。我以前不知道活着的意义是什么，但是自从遇见了你，我非常开心，我想活着，我想一直和你在一起。说来你可能不相信，在我眼中，你一直在闪闪发亮，是你挽救了我，Isak，我希望你好。”

他爱怜地摩挲着Isak的面颊，他的拇指擦过他的眉毛，他的颧骨，他的唇，撩起他垂下的发。

他吻了吻他的额头。

“不要对我太好……”Isak闭上眼睛：“不要对我太好又离开我……”

 

“Even？Even你在吗？我给你打电话你怎么不接？”Chris的声音从玄关传来，他的脚步声越来越近：“为什么Isak的鞋会在你这里——”他推开卧室门，话音戛然而止。

Isak连忙起身想要解释，Chris已经愤怒地冲向Even，他按住Even朝他脸上给了一拳，打断了Even的鼻梁，血从Even鼻子流下。

“你疯了！Chris！我们什么都没有做！你在干什么！”Isak吓坏了，他死死拉住Chris，生怕他再冲动。

“我就知道你想从我身边抢走他，你平常看他那个眼神，以为我不清楚吗？”Chris吼叫着：“我告诉你Even Bech Næsheim ， 别以为你有抑郁症我就要时时刻刻照顾着你的情绪！我已经为你做的够多了！我是他的初吻、初夜、初恋，他是我的，一辈子都会是我的，他不能没有我！不要痴心妄想了！”

“Chris你别说了，我们回家吧，走吧，求你了。”Isak哀求道。

Even的血还在流，但他并不在乎。他站起来，逼近Chris。

“你为我做的一切我都不会忘记，我会一辈子记着、感激着，但是，”Even顿了顿：“你让他不开心了，我不会袖手旁观。你是他的初吻初夜初恋又如何，我会成为他的爱人，他的港湾，他的 **终点** 。”

Chris甩开Isak，用他的头撞向Even的下巴，将Even扑倒在地，猛烈地捶打着他的脑袋。

Isak抱着Chris的腰将他拉开，Chris的愤怒并没有停止，如果Isak不在，他恨不得把Even杀了。

Even满脸是血，他笑了起来，表情有些狰狞。

 

很自然的，Chris不再和他们来往。

他也很久没在学校里见到Isak。

“你和Chris怎么了？”Elias问。

“他没有跟你说什么？”Even反问道。

“没有。他说他跟你绝交了，他不想再见到你。”Elias非常不解：“多大的人了还闹绝交这种事情。”

“我最近有见到Isak。”Mikael突然说：“他说他语言读完了，七月份就会开学了，他说他跟Chris分手了。”

Even知道他是特意说给他听的。

 

Even并没有修改自己公寓门锁的密码。

他的伤口很快好了起来。

他把他拍的那张Isak的照片设为了手机壁纸。

 

**夏天**

**-Autumn**

**June**

 

“所以，最近怎么样？”医生问。

“还不错，就是压力挺大的，都没时间胡思乱想。今天刚上完课，还有一个多星期考试，所以我赶紧来看看。”Even说。

他最近赶作业，睡得不太好，黑眼圈都出来了。

“不要给自己太大压力，”医生说：“等你考完试，我还是建议你做一次counselling。这个月的药定时吃，不要因为考试就减剂量。你的精神状况比成绩要重要的多。”

“嗯，放假的时候我再过来。”Even点点头，谢过医生。

他推开诊室的门，又看见了那道金色亮光。

Isak也呆呆地看着他，完全没有预料到会在这里遇见他。

 

“阿姨好。”Even乖巧地向Isak的母亲问好。

Isak的妈妈确实是个大美人，Isak完美的继承了她的容颜。金色的卷发，毫无瑕疵的肌肤，如果不是事先知道，Even会以为她是Isak的姐姐。

只是她的双眼无神，像是厌倦了这具躯壳似的。

“你是Chris？”Isak的妈妈问。

Isak有些尴尬：“不是，他是我朋友Even。”

“哦，Even。”Isak的妈妈念着Even的名字，自己径直走进诊室。

“对不起，她就是这样……不太……”Isak说，他不敢和Even对视：“我先进去陪她。”

“Isak，我等你。”Even说。

Isak点点头。

 

六月初的悉尼，秋色正浓。枫红色的落叶映着人们的脸色都变得温暖起来。

他们走在满是秋叶的小道上，落叶在他们脚下脆生生地响。

Even已经找到了话题和Isak母亲愉快地聊着天，Isak没有插话，只是在一旁静静地听着，笑着。

Even终于再次看见了他的笑脸。他感到喜悦。步伐都轻快了许多。

将Isak的母亲送回家，独处的两人反而有些尴尬。

Isak踢着脚下的叶子。

Even低头看着他。

 

“你还住在原来的地方吗？”Even问。

“嗯。”Isak点点头：“Chris交了一年的房租，我想把钱还给他他不要。”

“最后还是决定分开了？”

“嗯，他把别人带回家了。我去他家找他，看见他们在……”Isak抬起头，看着Even：“虽然放弃他很痛，像是剜去块肉，但我还是决定放弃他了。”

“现在还是在痛着？”

“没错，虽然不知道什么时候会好，但应该会好起来的吧？”

“会的，一切都会好起来的。”

 

他们并排走着，Even在左，Isak在右，Even的右手轻轻握住了Isak的左手。Isak没有挣扎，于是Even捏住他的掌心，将他们的手掌贴合在一起，然后十指相扣。

Even又一次听见自己轰隆作响的心跳声，好像是他第一次见到Isak时一般的狂烈。他感到自己所有情绪都堆积在一起，它们争先恐后地咆哮着放大着，最终凝结成一股力量冲出了他的胸膛。

他站在那里，细细品味着。

原来，是幸福的味道。

他觉得幸福。

从未有过的幸福。

仅仅是牵着Isak的手，他便能尝到幸福。

 

他们一起去了Chinatown，买了甜甜的帝王饼，Isak不知道怎么吃，一口咬下被流心烫到了嘴巴，把Even心疼得不行。然后Isak拉着他去吃中国烤鱼，结果Even被辣椒呛到一直咳嗽，Isak一边帮他拍背一边忍不住大笑，他自己一边嗑也一边看着Isak笑。

Isak笑起来太好看了。

晚上他们一起去看了场电影，是个悲伤的爱情故事，看到最后Isak忍不住哭了起来，Even就温柔地看着他，给他擦眼泪。

怎么会有这么可爱的男孩，Even想。

太可爱了。

 

“寒假你有什么打算？”Even陪着Isak走回家，他看到Isak门上的花已经换成了玫瑰。晚上已经很冷了，只有几度，Even把Isak的手和他的一起揣进他的兜里，给他暖着。

“陪陪我妈，预习一下课程。”Isak说。

他的眼睛在月色下泛着银色的光。

“如果你有时间的话，和我们一起去新西兰玩吧。”Even说：“还有Elias和Mikael。”

“嗯，谢谢你的邀请，我看看时间。”Isak点点头。

“那么，晚安了。”Even说。

Isak看着他。他踮起脚尖，在Even脸颊印了个吻。

“晚安。”

Isak知道自己脸红了，他庆幸月色帮他守住了这个小秘密。

Even惊喜地搂住他的腰，低头吻上他的唇。

 

回家的路上，他拨通了家里的电话。

“妈妈我爱上了一个人，”他说：“我觉得我有必要和你们说一声。我很喜欢他，他是个男孩子。是挪威人。”

电话那头半晌没有回答。

“你开心吗？”他妈妈问。

“开心，太开心了！我见到他第一眼就知道，和他在一起我会很开心很开心。”

“那就好……”妈妈沉默了一会儿，哽咽道：“Even，只要你开心，我们会永远支持你。”

“妈妈，他叫Isak，Isak Valtersen。”

“Isak，多好听的名字啊……”妈妈喃喃自语道：“喜乐、平安。He laughs, he will laugh.”

 

**冬天**

**-Winter**

**June**

 

Queenstown已被白雪覆盖。

期初Even没觉得新西兰和澳大利亚有什么具体区别，他们从悉尼飞到奥克兰，转了一天，他觉得只是人变少了很多，可是基础设施基本没有差别。他甚至觉得新西兰有些像挪威。

他们在新西兰国家博物馆里逛着，他本来怕Isak会觉得无聊，没想到Isak看的非常仔细，他在战争纪念馆，仔细看着每一张老兵的照片，他驻足停留在战争纪念墙面前，默读着镌刻在墙上的每个牺牲者的名字。他抚摸着墙上LET THESE PANELS NEVER BE FILLED的字样，阳光穿过花窗玻璃抚摸着他的面颊。

Even举起手机，捕捉下这一刻。

接着他们从奥克兰飞到基督城，他们租了一辆路虎，从基督城一路向南开去。

眼前，是白雪皑皑的山群，连绵起伏。

在大自然面前，Even感到自己异常渺小。

再后来他们在太平洋上呆了几天，在游轮上把这辈子的海货都吃够了。

他给Isak拍了好多照片，Isak所有模样他都想保存下来，大笑的，微笑的，皱眉的，吃饭时，睡觉时，发呆时，各种各样的Isak，他想盛放在记忆里，也想盛放在真实的载体中，这样永远不会消失。

“Elias，可以帮我们合照一张吗？”在他们要离开大海重返陆地的时候，Isak叫住Elias，问道。

“没问题。”他说。Isak把手机递给他。

他们倚在甲板的围栏上，Even本是垂手站在Isak身旁，谁知Isak拉起他的胳膊将他搭在了自己肩上。

“搂着我。”Isak说。

Even紧紧搂住了他。

他靠在Even怀里，笑得灿烂。

他们背后是一望无垠的大海，冰冷的海风吹乱了他们的衣角和头发。

粉紫色的晚霞也随着海风一起包裹着他们。

他们一点都不觉得冷。

“发你，”Isak从Elias手里接过手机，将照片发送给Even：“用这张做屏保吧。这张上的我，笑的比较好看。”

 

他们回到奥克兰，Elias和Mikael想去喝酒，Even和Isak决定去怀托摩萤火虫洞看一看。

冬天不是旅游旺季，虫洞的游客并不多。

他们坐在小船上静静地在山泉上滑行着，四周漆黑一片，只有萤火虫织成的星河在发光，静谧的洞穴内只听得到流水声潺潺作响。

“大自然真的很神奇。”Isak小声说。

“是啊，在大自然面前，觉得自己那些情绪都不值得一提了。”Even说。

他们仰头看着头顶的星河，那闪烁的光点似绿似蓝，像是Even的眼眸和Isak的眼睛颜色重叠在了一起。这场景过于梦幻，他们沉浸在这景色之中，忘记了呼吸。

游完虫洞，重见天日之后，眼睛还有些不适应。

他们手牵手走出游客大厅，一时间竟失去了话语。

回去的路上，Isak的脑袋靠在Even的颈窝，他们一人一只耳机，安静地听了一会音乐。

过了一会儿，Even听见Isak摘下耳机，闷声说：

“我在奥克兰博物馆看见那些老兵的照片，我就想，他们经历了这么可怕的灾难还这么坚强的活着，我还这么年轻，又有什么好支撑不下去的呢。”

Isak抬起头看着他，诚恳地说：

“我们的处境并不相同，我们不可能完全做到对彼此感同身受。我不知道以后我们会发生什么，我不能承诺我会立刻爱上你……请你给我一点时间……我想和你好好相处，所以我想告诉你这些。”

他说着有些激动。

Even拉起他的手，拉到唇边吻了吻：

“我从来，没有奢求过太多。经历过糟糕的情绪、绝望的日子，吃药之后我变得麻木，不难过也不开心。可是自从我遇见你，我真的好转了很多，虽然现在我的脑子没有办法在我的指令下时时刻刻感受到情绪，可是和你在一起的每一分每一秒，我失去的情绪又回到了我的身上，开心、幸福，原来这些感受是这么好……”

他换了一首歌，把耳机塞回Isak耳朵里：

“我也害怕，我害怕失去你，害怕万一药物不管用了以后我还是很想了结自己怎么办，所以我决定还是珍惜当下。比如此时此刻，你和我坐在一起，我们手牵着手，在同一片星空下，听着同样的歌曲，我觉得很幸福。你觉得呢？”

“我也是，很幸福。”

 

_Maybe you can't hear me_

_But I feel like screaming when you're near me_

_Save me from your theories_

_At the very least just let me cry on you_

 

_All I wanna do is make you happy_

 

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna sort you out_

_When's it gonna hit ya?_

_I'm never gonna let you down_

 

_All I wanna do is make you happy_

 

_——_ **Mika "Make You Happy (Miami Edit)"**

 

 

**夏天**

**-Winter**

**June**

 

Even回家时，看见原本空荡的酒柜上又摆满了酒，他看到桌上有一张卡片。

 

**“你的酒我拿回来了，**

**记得改密码，**

**否则哪天我喝多了会把你家洗劫一空。**

**背面有些你需要知道的注意事项。**

**Chris”**

 

**ATTENTION PLEASE!**

**Isak Valtersen**

**born: 21.juli 1999**

 

 

 

> **Isak爱吃的**
> 
> 肉桂味，豆蔻味，啤酒、蛋糕，奶油、各种甜食、亚洲菜、手牵手、接吻、睡觉，
> 
> 我，
> 
> 我，
> 
> 还是我！
> 
>  
> 
> **Isak讨厌的**
> 
> 红豆，茶，家务活
> 
>  

**“记住，等到我克服了这些障碍，**

**你又对他不够好，我会毫不犹豫从你身边** **把他抢回来！**

**Christoffer Schistad”**

 

Even笑了笑，拿笔在Chris的留言旁写了些什么，又把他之前写的东西划掉了一些，他穿上鞋，拿起卡片，走出门，按下电梯。

 

**“放心，我不会给你任何机会。**

**另外，你家的密码也该改了。**

**Even”**

 

**夏天**

**-Winter**

**July. 21**

 

**Melbourne.**

Even牵着Isak的手，拉着他在Yarra River河边闲逛着。他们在一个弹着木制钢琴的男人面前停留了一会儿，男人弹了一曲亚麻色头发的少女。Isak拿出一张纸币放在他面前的钱盒里。

男人摘下帽子向他们致谢。

为了庆祝Isak的生日，他今天没有吃药，偶尔断一天应该没什么大问题。他只是偶尔觉得有点头晕。

他本想为Isak在悉尼举办一场盛大的派对，但Isak告诉他，他只想和他安安静静地享受二人世界。

于是Even便带他来到了墨尔本。Even很喜欢墨尔本，这不让人奇怪，很多在悉尼读书的人去了墨尔本都会喜欢上那里，墨尔本和悉尼相比更加克制，如果说墨尔本是成熟的雅痞，悉尼就更像活泼的嬉皮士，当然他也很爱悉尼，这两个城市有着不同的脉动，但不论是哪种，他都喜欢，丝毫不会厌倦。

夜风拂过他们的面颊，那流浪钢琴家又弹起了一曲旖旎的乐曲。Even忽然升起了一股冲动，他想吻住Isak，把他压在床上，和他裸裎相对。

他想把他揉进自己的怀抱，水乳交融。

“我们回酒店吧，”Even说，他看着Isak，搂住他，亲吻着他的额头：“我想……”

“天啊，你！”Isak脸登时红了，他感到Even的坚硬正抵着他。

 

高潮的感觉恍若在云端。

Even看着在他身下喘息的Isak，像小猫一样的他，他抬着头，红唇微启，向他索吻。

他的唇，根本吻不够。

他希望时间就在这一刻停止，他们像连体婴一样交缠在一起，感受着彼此的心跳、呼吸，听着它们奏起和谐的乐章。

“生日快乐！我爱你。”他说。

 

高潮过后，袭来的却是更强烈的恐惧。

他只得紧紧地抱住Isak不放，他抱的太用力，Isak吃痛地叫了出来。

可Isak并没有抱怨，反而关切地问他：“你怎么了，还好吗？”

Even说不出话，他的眼泪一颗一颗砸在枕头上，可他脸上却挂着灿烂的笑容。

“你是不是忘记吃药了？你药放哪里了？我给你拿！”Isak想要下床，但Even却不放手。

“别走，别离开我。”Even说：“让我抱着你。”

“好，好，我不走。”Isak说，他学着以前Even的样子，安抚着轻拍他的背。

Even边笑边流着泪，没法止住自己的泪水，他又幸福、又悲伤。

Isak看着他，也轻轻地笑了起来，温柔地吻去他眼角的泪。

“宝贝，我哪里都不去。”

“我就在你身边。”

他说，语气坚定。

 

 

 

**Fin**

 

Give me my Romeo. And when I shall die,

Take him and cut him out in little stars,

And he will make the face of heaven so fine

That all the world will be in love with night

And pay no worship to the garish sun.

**Author's Note:**

> 文章中提到的歌曲：  
> Mika - Make you happy  
> C. Debussy - La fille aux cheveux de lin  
> John Lennon - Imagine
> 
> 欢迎留言~


End file.
